Centrifugal atomization processes are known in the art for making metal, metal alloy and ceramics powders. Centrifugal spinning processes are known in the art for making polymer fibers, carbon pitch fibers and glass fibers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,097,085, 2,587,710 and 8,277,711
In order to produce useful webs from such fibers, however, there is a need to be able to lay down the fibers in a suitable configuration. In particular, the problem is complicated by the fact that fibers are being formed centrifugally from a rotating device, and the transition from a rotating fiber flow pattern to a flat sheet with desired properties such as configuration and uniformity can be difficult to achieve. A need thus remains for a method for easily forming webs of high quality and uniformity.